


Из жизни замечательных людей

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voice Kink, Whining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В их паре определенно есть извращенец. И это, как ни странно, не Аомине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из жизни замечательных людей

Кисе, блядь, скулил. Как течная сука, как самая настоящая течная сука. Аомине нахмурился, отложил журнал, который листал до этого, и недовольно посмотрел на Кисе, извивающегося на диване и, блядь, скулящего.   
  
Аомине и представить себе не мог, что Кисе умеет издавать такие звуки! Звуки, от которых по телу огненной волной покатилось резкое не слишком приятное возбуждение. Аомине нравилось возбуждаться неспешно, сладко дразня себя, медленно подводя к блаженству.   
  
— Замолчи, — мрачно велел Аомине, как можно более грозно хмуря брови. Судя по тому, как Кисе сжался и коротко охнул, обиженно отводя взгляд, у него получилось. — Еще пятнадцать минут, — попытался подбодрить Аомине, глянув на часы. Кисе даже не посмотрел в его сторону.   
  
Аомине покачал головой. Ну что за обидчивый упрямец! Вздохнув, Аомине сел перед ним на корточки и, взяв за подбородок, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Ох, во взгляде Кисе была такая гамма эмоций, что Аомине чуть не спустил себе в трусы просто так, не прикасаясь к члену. Кисе и злился, и обижался, и отчаянно хотел. В его взгляде появилось то самое текучее выражение, которое означало, что Кисе окончательно дошел до стадии, в которой теряет не только природную скромность в постели, но и всякий стыд.  
  
Иногда Аомине задавал себе вопрос, зачем вообще связался с ним. И каждый раз понимал, что просто не смог бы иначе, ведь Кисе же, и все тут.   
  
То, что у Кисе бзик на, собственно, физическом контакте, выяснилось, когда Аомине пригласил его к себе на третьем году старшей школы. Родителей не было, Сацуки припрягла Сакурая ходить с собой по магазинам, так что нагрянуть бы внезапно не смогла. Они с Кисе встречались уже пару месяцев, но до постели так и не доходило, и Аомине начало казаться, что Кисе специально его динамит. Поманит, покрутит своей чертовски сексуальной задницей и отпрянет, гаденыш.   
  
В общем, в тот день все и выяснилось. Кисе нормально не мог. Ну просто никак, не вставало у него нормально. Надо было ему играть в жертву изнасилования, чтобы связывали руки, обходились как… со шлюхой (Кисе, сказав это, покраснел и замолчал на минуту, закусив себе губу до крови), а не как Аомине хотел и любил – нежно, медленно и с чувством. Кисе так не мог, его странный стыд и не менее странная откуда-то (откуда?!) взявшаяся скромность не позволяли. Кисе хотел, чтобы Аомине его принуждал, а Аомине не хотел принуждать. Он было подумал, что можно обходиться и без секса, но Кисе настоял, заставил, и вот, пожалуйста результат.   
  
Что Аомине нравилось в таком сексе, так это возможность делать с Кисе все, что душе угодно. Аомине не считал себя извращенцем, из них двоих у Кисе была фиксация на постановочных изнасилованиях. Но Аомине обожал играть с дыркой Кисе. Вжимать его в диван, кровать или стол, одной рукой удерживать, чтобы не дергался, или зажимать рот, если тому хотелось поорать, и растягивать дырку, обводить по краю, не проталкивая пальцы внутрь. Кисе обычно начинал сладко постанывать, дергать бедрами, подаваясь назад и иногда по-девчачьи хныкать от желания.   
  
Честно говоря, Кисе довольно давно не нуждался в тщательной подготовке, но Аомине нравилось, он мог подолгу этим наслаждаться: мять и сжимать упругие ягодицы, трахать пальцами, то быстро, то медленно, нащупывать простату и гладить ее, пока Кисе не начинал почти визжать и яростно дергаться.   
  
Недавним открытием стали игрушки. На всякие искусственные члены Аомине даже не смотрел, единственным исключением стал вибратор – совсем небольшое розовое дилдо, похожее на яйцо, которое превращало Кисе в ничего не соображающее желе. Зато Аомине очень нравились анальные пробки, особенно здорово было заставить Кисе самого засунуть пробку в себя, громко постанывая и ругаясь сквозь зубы, и отправить так на съемки. После этого Кисе не нужно было принуждать в постели, а Аомине обожал это. Кисе врывался домой, злой как черт и ужасно возбужденный, и сам набрасывался на Аомине. О, это всегда было восхитительно.   
  
Но, блядь, Кисе никогда не скулил.  
  
— Больно? — неуверенно уточнил Аомине и покосился на соски Кисе, к которым они сегодня прицепили зажимы. То есть, цеплял Аомине, но инициатива исходила от Кисе. Нет, из них двоих извращенец определенно не Аомине.  
  
Кисе издал странноватый звук, нечто среднее между скулежом и всхлипом, и, разлепив сухие губы, прошептал:  
  
— Да, — облизнул губы и, прикрыв глаза, лихорадочно забормотал, — больно-больно-больно, Аомине-чи. Не снимай! — он дернулся в сторону, когда Аомине потянулся снять зажимы. — Мне нравится.   
  
— И что тогда скулишь? — Аомине нахмурился и все-таки потянул за зажим, не отцепляя, а просто оттягивая. Кисе вновь заскулил, а потом и вовсе зашелся в крике. Аомине посмотрел на его возбужденный член и хмыкнул.  
  
— Потому что хорошо, — огрызнулся Кисе и отчаянно посмотрел на часы. Они долго спорили, сколько Кисе должен проторчать раздетым с зажимами на сосках. И вот теперь он не может досидеть оставшиеся десять минут, которые отстаивал себе так яростно, как рабы – свободу.   
  
Аомине улыбнулся и костяшками пальцев погладил чувствительный член. Кисе инстинктивно свел ноги и, запрокинув голову вверх, шумно выдохнул. Он весь был напряженный, как перетянутая струна, но Аомине знал, что все будет хорошо, словно научился отмерять особый предел.  
  
Он встал и стянул с себя футболку, в которой ходил дома, а затем и домашние штаны вместе с трусами, небрежно бросив одежду в кресло. Кисе сглотнул и заерзал, глядя, как Аомине неспешно поглаживает свой член, подрачивает, изредка оттягивая потяжелевшие яички.   
  
— Хочешь? — Аомине провел кулаком по всей длине и насмешливо посмотрел на Кисе. Тот ответил ему вымученным взглядом и согласно кивнул. — Значит, будь хорошим мальчиком, возьми смазку и иди ко мне на ручки.   
  
Как же Аомине любил, когда Кисе доходил до такого состояния - послушный, податливый, совершенно идеальный. Достаточно лишь попросить, никаких изнасилований не надо.   
  
Кисе быстро достал смазку из тумбочки и подошел к Аомине, не зная, как лучше забраться «на ручки». Аомине вновь хмыкнул и резко дернул его на себя, заставляя встать на колени по обе стороны от своих бедер. Кисе глухо охнул и поерзал, потираясь своим возбужденным членом о член Аомине, и сладко застонал.   
  
Гаденыш.  
  
В отместку Аомине резко дернул за зажим, освобождая сосок. Кисе содрогнулся всем телом, жалобно вскрикнул и закусил костяшки пальцев, хрипло и сорвано дыша. Впрочем, возбуждение и не думало пропадать, чему Аомине был очень рад. Обхватив их члены ладонью, он стал размеренно ласкать, другой рукой прижимая Кисе к себе и быстро-быстро целуя светлую доверчиво подставленную шею.   
  
— Аомине-чи, — хныкнул Кисе и попытался отстраниться. Аомине недоуменно моргнул, а затем перевел взгляд на второй сосок Кисе, на котором все еще красовался зажим. Его Аомине отцепил аккуратно и тут же поцеловал измученный сосок. Кисе вцепился в его волосы и гортанно застонал. Все-таки Кисе чертовски отзывчивый.   
  
Дальше тянуть было почти больно. Поэтому Аомине нашарил тюбик со смазкой и выдавил слишком много себе на пальцы. Кисе одобрительно что-то пробормотал, расставляя ноги пошире и слегка прогибаясь в спине, как кот. Аомине улыбнулся и, проведя кончиками пальцев вокруг дырки, резко вставил сразу два. Стон Кисе оповестил о том, как тому это нравится.   
  
Растягивал Аомине в этот раз недолго. Болезненное возбуждение, вызванное поскуливанием Кисе, буквально свело его с ума, вернув в состояние гипервозбужденного подростка. И это был нечестный ход со стороны Кисе.   
  
Вытащив пальцы, Аомине ловко перевернулся и быстро подмял Кисе под себя, подхватив под животом и заставив встать на колени. Все-таки хорошо, что у них такой широкий диван! Кисе что-то недовольно вякнул, но Аомине не обратил на это внимания, раздвинув пальцами светлые ягодицы пошире, чтобы видна была влажная от смазки дырка, и, придерживая член, вошел, проталкиваясь внутрь полностью, не давая Кисе времени привыкнуть. Все, как он любит, так сказать, все для вашего удовольствия. Аомине ухмыльнулся и несильно шлепнул по ягодице, вырывая этот чертов скулеж.  
  
Аомине глухо охнул, когда Кисе сжался вокруг его члена, и сделал первый толчок, подаваясь назад, почти выскальзывая из растянутой дырки и двигаясь обратно, чувствуя, как удовольствие разливается по телу.  
  
Кисе застонал под ним и начал вращать бедрами, выбивая все мысли из головы. Аомине принялся двигаться быстро, размашисто, от избыточного количества смазки пошло хлюпало, а Кисе срывался на вскрики, подмахивая. Чувствуя, что кончит совсем скоро, Аомине сжал член Кисе и стал быстро дрочить ему, наслаждаясь тем, как Кисе сжимается вокруг него.  
  
— Давай, Кисе, кончай, — велел Аомине, зная, как того заводит такой тон, и тут же ощутил, как Кисе дергается. По ладони потекла его сперма, и Аомине, сам пару раз двинув бедрами, кончил, прижимаясь всем телом к Кисе.  
  
Около минуты они не двигались, а потом Аомине отстранился и лег на бок, обнимая Кисе поперек груди. Тот размеренно и дышал, засыпая, и, кажется, был полностью доволен случившимся.  
  
А раз Кисе доволен, то и Аомине совершенно точно счастлив.


End file.
